The Darkness Within
by IrishDarkFire
Summary: is the passion that makes Kagome herself wrong or is it a doorway to a power that she never dreamed of or wanted. Will the only person who knows her plight be able to resist the pull of the dark side? Or will Sesshomaru lose himself on the path to power? can Kagome save them both?... in a galaxy far... far .. away?
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness Within

chapter 1 you know that one guy

Kagome pushed herself up off the ground. She could feel warm blood snaking threw her hair and down her face. That didn't matter, she rushed forward to crouch over Rin and Shippo. She unsheathed her sword and glared at the figure stalking towards them. She thanked the kamis that she had gotten Songo to teach her the ways of the sword. Calling forth her miko powers her sword ignited with holy fire. The cloaked figure stopped his advance at the sight of her flaming sword. Kagome glanced down at Rin and Shippo, they were both unconscious but otherwise unharmed. Focusing back her hooded enemy she really was having trouble believing what she was seeing, and coming from Kagome that is saying quite a bit.

He was tall and muscularly built and his gleaming armor only emphasized his size. His armor was black and space suit-ish, his black cloak hid most of his face but what little she could see was way too pale. Kagome could have sworn she had seen this guy somewhere, but she just couldn't place it. They continued to stare at each other for only a moment. Then his grip tightened on the metal cylinder in his hand, there was a hiss as a red glow leapt from the cylinder and a hum as he saluted her in proper fencing fashion.  
Oh shit that's a light saber. _Oh my GOD that is a Freaking LIGHT saber! Seriously shouldn't that be considered cheating? … now I remember where I have seen him before._


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 big dog's bone go get your own

Sesshomaru froze, the scent of his ward's blood filling his powerful nose. There was something else in the wind, something the Lord of the West had never smelled before. Inside him his beast roared and slammed against it's cage demanding that this threat be dealt with. He wasn't far from where he had left Rin with the miko and her kit, he looked like a blur as he flew towards them. There was shift in the air like the smell of a mighty thunderstorm, though there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A scream ripped threw the darkness just as he burst into the clearing. What the tai-youki saw before him stopped him in his tracks.

The miko stood alone defending his ward and her kitsune as they lay unconscious on the ground at her feet. The miko's whole body was engulfed in pink holy fire as she struggled to keep the barrier around them from fading. The attacker held a glowing red blade in his right hand and with his left he was hurtling lightning at the girl and her barrier. Sesshomaru launched himself at the fool who dare attack what is **_his!_**


	3. Chapter 3

** to late for that now**

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru getting closer, she could sense the rage in his aura like a living thing. A tear rolled down her face.

_don't come_

_please Sessh_

_stay away you don't know_

Her shoulder was broken and the pain had forced her to her knees. Black spots in her vision were making it hard to see. A searing pain in her chest made her cry out, she had felt the attack on Sesshomaru as if it had happened to her. The Tia-youki looked down at his chest, there was no blood the long gash across his chest was scorched, but it was already healing. The Sith's light saber had sliced threw Sesshomaru's armor like it was butter.

_This doesn't make any sense! Why is there a Sith Lord here in feudal Japan ? Why is he trying to kill us? How did he get here!?_

Kagome could see that Sesshomaru was taking this human seriously now the wound to his chest had hurt Kagome more than it was hurting him. And the dog demon was already up and fighting with a vengeance. He was darting in and out of the Sith Lords sight testing him for a weak spot. Sesshomaru's inhuman speed making him practically invisible. Kagome watched transfixed as the Sith deactivated his laser sword and closed his eyes. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized his plan.

She screamed "**NO! Sesshomaru Don't!**" but it was to late.

this is my first Sessho/ kagome /star wars thingy :) i am realy enjoying righting this WOOOOHOOO the mixing of two of my favorite thingys


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER I dont own inuyasha OR star wars ... like at all.. i just enjoy mixing up the universe :D so enjoy the confusion ;)**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

well that was unexpected

The dark warrior held up his gloved hand catching the demon lord by the neck with the force. Suspending him in mid air as he choked the life out of him. He opened his eyes to see the life leaving his opponent, but that is not what he saw. The Sith felt a wild tremor in the force as his opponents' once golden eyes grew brilliant red, he bared vicious fangs as a demonic roar ripped through his throat shaking the ground with its furry. The dark warrior was shoved back as a blast of energy erupted from the white haired being before him. He stared wide eyed at the giant silver furred beast that now towered above him.  
The Sith apprentice glanced back the way he had came, contemplating retreat. But that thought left his mind just as quickly as it had come_ I am Sith! I will not be beaten by a beast!._ Shoving himself into the air with the force he drew his light saber once more. But he was to slow. Honor forgotten, he screamed in terror as massive jaws snapped down on him.

The Darth Malgus, felt the life leave his apprentice. This angered him and he didn't care that is showed on his face. Looking around at the faces of Dark Council members at their nod he disconnected the link through the artifact. His apprentice had been arrogant and power hungry as are all Sith. But he deserved better than to be used as a lab rat in their experiments. Sealing his wrath inside him to be used later he reclaimed his place at the wall of the tomb listening to the council members as they discussed their options.

"Send in another" Darth Mekhis sneered. "Its obvious that Malgus's whelp was incapable of a simple matter reconnaissance"

Darth Malgus glared at the grey skinned female who had situated herself on the far side of the room. He hated the witch she was disgusting and foul in every possible way. Her very presence was a perversion of the Sith way. She had sent many assassins after him and he had in turn sent her back all of their severed heads_, in first class mail of course._

"No," Darth Marr said, "We shall investigate further but we will use more caution. The two warriors beyond the gate were both so strong in force we could feel them from beyond the gate." At his words the other council members nodded in agreement. Darth Ravage crossed his arms and asked "There is no doubt then, they are the ones we seek?"  
"Yes they are the ones" Darth Marr answered , turning to Malgus he said. "we will open the gate again and you will follow these two force users. If possible speak with them and ascertain their knowledge of the force. You will be alone and we need these creatures alive so use caution. We will reopen the gate in twenty four hours be ready. Good luck Lord Malgus."  
Malgus nodded and stepped forward his eyes narrowed at Mekhis when she smiled wickedly. He knew she was plotting something but it was not his place to be openly insubordinate to a member of the Dark Council. The council members used their combined power of the force to activate the gateway. Malgus activated his stealth generator and walked threw the wall of force lightning.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888

OK :] for all my fellow star wars old republic nerds out there i am keeping this little craziness in the time frame of our beloved galaxy far far away so the council members are all ones that actualy make an apearance in the game. and i am going to stay as close to their personalitys as possible. there will be some referances to Darth Reven later on just because i love that character and all the mystery surrounding her (yes in my head Reaven was and always will be a girl) any way as always thank you for reading :)*hugs*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters there in AND I definatly dont own star wars or any of those characters. I just like discombobulating the universe with my mix and match ideas do enjoy the crazyness

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Why oh why?

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru shifted back into human form, his eyes still blazed bright red. When her reached her she could hear a deep rumbling in his chest. The darkness was consuming her vision all she could see now was his deep red eyes she lost herself in them, not wanting to give in to the peace that passing out would mean for her.

"Its just a broken arm" she said smirking even as she gritted her teeth from the blinding pain. She never really noticed that he was cradling her in his arms now, she was only vaguely aware of the warmth that was flooding into her from the sword he had placed on her chest. Warm gentle darkness embraced her and took her far away into her memories.

_**Flash back************_

She raised her hand to shield her eyes from the warm sunshine as she walked out the door. "Kagome! Wait" Her mother called, the young woman of 20 turned to look at her mother who had followed her to the door. The older woman looked at her daughter her face etched with worry and asked, "are you sure about this honey?"

Kagome looked from her mother to the God tree across the shrine, in her mind's eye she could see him there. Pinned to the trunk with an arrow and five decades worth of vines, his face peaceful, his silvery white hair blowing gently in the breeze. Fuzzy white ears atop his head flopped slightly because of his slumber. His red kimono making him stand out like a neon light in the green forest that surrounded him.

The girl sighed and looked back to her mother, "yes, I am sure. I just cant do this anymore momma." The sorrow and defeat in her daughter's voice brought tears to her eyes. Pulling Kagome into her arms she said, " I love you, everything will be alright."

" I'll be home soon momma this wont take long" Kagome pulled away from her mother and walked to the well. Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest and the pain only increased the closer she got to the well. _How could he do this? After everything . How could he…No I am not going to think about that right now , I just want to get this over with and come home._

She vaulted into the darkness of the bone eaters well, closing her eyes against the warm rush of wind and the sparkly void. Her feet found solid ground and she looked up to find the tear streaked faces of her Shippo and Rin.

"Kagome!" they sang in unison. Shippo launched himself at his adopted mother burrowing his face into the crook of her neck, scenting her, and clinging onto her for dear life. "we thought…" he began but she shushed him stroking his ginger hair.

She climbed up and out of the well with her kit still attached to her shoulder. After a class trip to the Marine Corps base on the Island of Okinawa, she had taken a liking to the ease and comfort that cargo pants and combat boots provided. Especially in comparison to the short skirted, school uniform, she had worn for so many years. She had been coming to the feudal era in her new cargo panted and combat booted attire ever since.  
Kagome Higarashi was not the same girl that had fallen down the Bone Eater's Well five years ago. She was a hardened warrior miko. And she was not going to put up with any more betrayal from a certain fluffy eared hanyou.

So sorry about the wait for this update ... i was kinda on a Game of Thrones marathon thingy :)

Anyway i just want to clarify some stuffs realy quick, first in the origanal Inuyasha story the Tensaga was called the sword of healing acouple of times i think but it was never used for that and i dont think that in the origanal story it could heal BUT IN mine it can :) so there Also that icky spider Naroku is dead as a doornail and he is gonna stay that way ... i dont like him ... like at all ... he is such a boob BUT i digress we will still be in a flashback in the next chapter ... ya i think that is everythin :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters there in AND I definatly dont own star wars or any of those characters. I just like discombobulating the universe with my mix and match ideas do enjoy the crazyness

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

A/N we are still in a flash back k :) thank you carrie on

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

ugh crying

"Miko"

She turned her head to the Lord of the Western Lands. There he stood with his armor gleaming in the sunlight, his silvery hair unbound flowing gracefully down his back. Golden eyes regarded her as she bent to pick up her sword, bow, and a knife that she had purchased in her time, from their hiding place by the well.

"Why have you returned to this place?" he asked

She instinctively reached for Shippo, who was still cuddled up on her shoulder. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru hoping he would understand. His eyes narrowed slightly, then his gaze slanted to his ward and she knew that he did.

_No matter what Inuyasha had done, she loved Shippo and she would never abandon him._

"Why are you here?" _surely he didn't come here just to see if it was true that they had mated… it was just wrong … NO no don't go there right now focus breath just breath. Oh kamis why did I come back! He even yelled at me to stay away! That stupid good for nothing jerk! How could I be this stupid! How could he just throw me away! No No no oh please God no!_ …Her sadness crashed down on her with all the weight of the ocean, and she couldn't hold it back anymore.

The kitsune and Inu exchanged a look at the drastic shift in the miko's scent. They could smell the tears in her scent even before the first one slid down her face. Her head hung and she just stood there silently letting all the agony in her heart out. Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, he took her chin in his fingers lifting her gaze to his.

"Stop that" he commanded.

She took a breath, and obeyed.

Satisfied, he released her chin. "This Sesshomaru requires your presence, or had you forgotten" he declared and then walked away.

Kagome watched as Rin darted after her Lord, suddenly understanding the little girl. She wiped the tears off her face and followed him thinking _no Sesshomaru it is me who needs you._

_END FLASHBACK_

_8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 _

_:) ok i am just going to say this in case it didnt make to much sense cause as much as i love Inuyasha he doesnt really have a big role in my little adventure. He mated with kikyo who is still dead but he did it anyway *facepalm* ugh he so dumb but anyway we will be back to the present in the next chapter HURRAY ! i just had to explain why Kagome and Shippo were with Sessho now GO team SESSHO goooooGOOOOO _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters there in AND I definatly dont own star wars or any of those characters. I just like discombobulating the universe with my mix and match ideas do enjoy the crazyness_

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

mm fluffy

Kagome woke to deep rumbling growl, her eyes fluttered open to find herself surrounded by silky silver fur. Reaching out to stroke the fluffy, growling, fortress that towered over her, she suddenly sat upright remembering the battle from the night before. She flexed her arm that had been broken only finding it to be tingly from being slept on. She stood up to see what was happening but found that she couldn't even see over _his? Paw! yup this is a giant paw_.

Kagome never could get over just how huge Sesshomaru was in true form or how soft. A dreamy smile grew on her face as she thought, _Mmm sooo fluffy_ andshe just stood there absently petting his foreleg for a moment. Then there was a _**wosh**_ of demonic aura and she wasn't petting a paw anymore. Before she could even throw him an apology he dropped the light saber into her hands and stared down at her.

"This weapon, I have never seen before" Sesshomaru said eyeing the weapon that was now in her hands. She knew what he wanted from her, she had told him about the era she was from. She had also taken notice that he had not stepped away from her, and with him being so close she couldn't stop the blush that flooded her cheeks. She met his gaze then answered. "This is a Light Saber. And that guy from last night I am pretty sure he was a Sith. But I have no idea how he got here, in my time this is just a um… story"

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

_**oh my gosh I am so not pleased with this chapter but i have been stuck on it and i just wanna move on :) so here we go onward to more interesting things**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters there in AND I definatly dont own star wars or any of those characters. I just like discombobulating the universe with my mix and match ideas do enjoy the crazyness

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Amaterasu watched as Kagome tried to explain to the Lord of the West about the galaxy that she thought was so far away. How the goddess of the sun, wished her Miko was right. She wished it was just a story, she wished it was that simple. But the truth never is.

She only looked away from her scrying pool when she heard movement behind her.

"My Lady Amaterasu, you summoned me"

The sun goddess gestured for Lady Revan to sit next to her. Revan knelt beside the Goddess and looked from the image of Kagome and Sesshomaru back to Amaterasu.

"Are you ready Revan?" The Sun Goddess asked.

"So soon my Lady?"

"yes" Amaterasu reached out and took Revan's hand in her own. "you must right what has been made wrong. They will be taken that is known. But you must save my Miko from the Dark Council, take her to the Jedi and if they refuse to train her. train her yourself." Revan looked into the Goddess's eyes then asked

"What of the Demon Lord? The force is strong with him as well."

"His path will remain the same, he will not be controlled by anyone but himself, that Mekhis believes she can break him" Amaterasu said looking back at the pool with a smirk.

"ugh she still lives?" Revan asked with disdain.

Amaterasu laugh outright and stood taking Revan with her. "Come Lady Revan! It is time for you to go home "

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888

ok i would just like to shout out my thanks to Wiki for info about Japanese mythology :)also revan IS Darth Revan from the knights of the old republic game lets not panic ok i promise this will make sense at some point ...maybe ... hopefuly a little ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or star wars **

* * *

**Getting the job done **

Darth Malgus watched his prey from the safety of the trees, listening to the girl finish her absurd description of the force. It gave him pause that she knew so much and yet thought it only a story. After he captured them he would have to question the girl about her knowledge. He rolled the flash grenade around in his hand, momentarily toying with the thought of killing the silver haired male and avenging his apprentice. A joyful shout put that thought out of his mind, his orange red rimmed eyes narrowed at two children who charged and tackled the girl. This was a problem, he did not harm children but the dark council they wouldn't hesitate. He didn't have time to think about it any more, the group was beginning to walk out of the clearing and away from the portal he needed to pull them through. Curse it all!

Malgus threw the flash grenade.

_One_

He charged towards the portal.

_Two_

Pulling all the force in the area into his finger tips. He turned and waited, the portal humming at his back. Then he shut his eyes against the inevitable blinding light.

BANG

His orange eyes snap open, they were all on the ground cradling their heads and trying to clear their eyes. But it was too late. Lightning erupted from his fingers knocking them out completely. Then with a flick of his fingers he sent all four of his victims flying through the portal. Darth Malgus glances around the valley one last time then walks through the portal and back to the dark council.

* * *

_so00 Darth Mal cheated ... ehem he is a Sith seriously what did you expect him to do *shrugs* but he need them alive seee so is not cheaten is logical :D maybe Darth Mal is part Vulcan ... no no that is silly _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer!: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Star wars or the characters i just love discombobulating stuff

Behold I am the Angle of Death

and under my wings shall you be safe-

Malgus walked through the portal, into chaos. The silver haired creature was already awake and attempting to get to his feet. He roared defiant and powerful at the dark council members who were struggling to keep him on his knees. His golden eyes were bleeding red, and his claws were digging into the solid stone floor of the tomb. It was taking the combined efforts of the present council members to hold him down with the force and even with eight on one he was proving to be a challenge for them.

The being looked down at his companions laying at his feet, then back to the council members who were crushing him under the weight of the force, resolve clear in his brilliant red eyes. He slowly lifted a clawed hand, Malgus watched as his hand started to glow a wicked neon green. Then the smell of acid and melting flesh suddenly filled the tomb, and a hissing green puddle was all that was left of Darth Tharsus. The Dark Council members lost their concentration of the force that was crushing him down and the silver haired demon was able to get to his feet, eyes searching for his next victim.

"Enough of this!" Darth Marr growled then launched himself at the demon. They slammed into the wall then Marr unleashed the full power of his force lighting into the creature's chest.

Silence filled the tomb as the demon fell to the ground and this time he didn't get up.

"You fool! You have killed him!" Darth Mekhis hissed.

"Mind yourself Mekhis! Did you not see him melt Lord Tharsus?!" Marr growled back. "Send for a medical transport, the rest of you are dismissed." Mekhis bowed her head reluctantly and left. The rest of the council members mumbled to themselves and began to file out after her.

Marr turned to Malgus, who was watching the Dark Lord, "Speak your mind Darth Malgus" he said to the younger sith. Malgus walked over to the silver haired demon, he didn't have to close his eyes to feel the force still reverberating from the creature. "He yet lives my Lord" he said even though he was certain that Lord Marr already knew.

"Yes"

"How is that possible?"

Marr didn't answer but glanced over his shoulder at the medical droids that buzzed into the tomb. "What is this creature?" Malgus pressed, he had never known of any one or anything that could withstand so much of the dark side and still be breathing. Lord Marr still did not answer him, but instead knelt down next to the woman. "Darth Malgus, it is clear that we greatly underestimated this," he paused as he searched for the proper word, "Demon, it took no less than eight council members to subdue him, if we are to get him to serve the empire we shall need leverage, and he has already showed us his weakness."

The droids where placing the children onto the hover gurneys and checking their vitals. Before, Malgus could stop himself he asked "what will become of the children my Lord?" Darth Marr didn't look up as he placed a slave shock collars around the demon and woman's necks, but he answered, "I have no use for them, kill them or sell them it makes no difference. These are the ones we wanted."

Malgus nodded and gestured for the droids working on the children to follow him. He pulled his hood low down over his face and listened from the hum of the hover gurneys to tell him, his new wards were close behind him. He thought of his Eleena's reaction to him taking the children under his wing, and where he a weaker man he might have smiled at the thought.

_SHABOOOM :) ok i know this chapter is way longer than normal i was just on a roll! anywAY THANKyou so much for reading please leave comments and such oh also i am considering doing a Character question and answer thingy :) so if you have a question for one of the Characters then ask away !:D_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters there in AND I definatly dont own star wars or any of those characters. I just like discombobulating the universe with my mix and match ideas do enjoy the crazyness**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888**

The call of the incorruptible

Revan got up slowly, her body protested with every centimeter. Her bare feet sank ankle deep into the warm red sand, the wind whipped her blue black hair in a wild frenzy around her face. Had there been anyone looking up on the cliff-side to see her lithe naked form, they might have thought her to be a demon escaped from one of the tombs. She crouched there on the edge of the cliff getting a bearing on her surroundings.

From the height she was at she could make out giant statues in the distance that told her all she needed to know about the planet she was on, and where she was. The dark side of the force had corrupted the very soul of the planet leaving nothing but blood stained sands and crumbling statues of long dead Sith Lords to haunt its surface. She was on Korriban, in the Valley of the Dark Lords.

She closed her eyes and reached out with the force, it didn't take her long to find the miko and the demon lord, with her mind. Their auras made them stand out like beacons against the overwhelming dark energy that surrounded them, which was good it made her task less difficult, but Lord Revan was not infamous for taking the easy way out.

A screech of pain caused her to look below to the canyon floor, where three Sith acolytes, had cornered a tuk'ata cub. The cub could only be a couple weeks old, as it was about the size of a house cat. It stumbled away from the laughing acolytes, until it was backed up to the cliff face right beneath Revan's hiding place. She felt the fury rise up in her like a volcano, completely ignoring the fact that she was unarmed, and naked she vaulted off the cliff at the nearest acolyte. Grabbing the acolyte's head as she dove and twisted, snapping her thin neck with wicked grace. Without giving them time to recover from the shock of seeing their leaders head twisted backwards, Revan snatched up the fallen acolyte's vibro sword and quickly dispatched the two that remained.

The tuk'ata cub had limped over to her feet and was rubbing against her leg quietly purring its thanks. Revan bent down to pick up the tiny animal and check its injuries, but when she saw the color of its eyes she nearly dropped it. They were glowing bright blue, and it had downy soft blue fur with bleach white paws. Its paws were enormous as are most cubs and it had not yet grown into its fangs or back spikes ,although, the ridges on its back professed their imminent appearance. This was unlike any other tuk'ata she had seen or even heard of. Most tuk'ata's have dark purple fur, hateful red eyes, and are practically bursting with the dark side of the force. But not this one, it blinked at her thoughtfully and made a soft gurgling meow sound that made her smile.

"Lets, relieve these bullies of their goods, shall we"

Revan gently set the cub on the ground and began clothing herself with the uniform of the fallen acolyte. She tugged the pack off of one of the others and after wrapping the cub's foreleg in gauze she slid him into it. She tightened the shoulder straps to the pack that that held the cub, then slid the small dagger she had found into her boot. Momentarily wishing that she had looted a mercenary rather than a pack sith acolytes. Then she pulled her hood low over her face and once again checked for the miko's location. She glanced at her passenger when he rested his tiny head on her shoulder, she told him "when we get where we are going you're going to need to keep your head down." He gurgled at her in response. Turning back in the direction of the miko's aura, she sighed and began the long walk to the Sith Academy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

A.N. wow i havent updated this one in forever ... :( sorry hoping to get back on schedule anyway thanks for reading :) your awesome


End file.
